undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 79
Peter was sitting down in the living room with a rawing fire going at half seven in the morning, he was looking at the fire poker that Jess used and her gun which was on a small table next to Peter, “morning” said Scott as he came into the room “everything alright?” asked Scott “yeah, hardly see anything out there” said Peter as he looked out into the garden and saw nothing but a thick fog “it’s bad I’ll say that much” replied Scott as he sat down opposite Peter “you okay?” asked Scott “yeah, I’m fine. It’s been three weeks now, but still I wake up every morning expecting her to be there beside me” said Peter “we all miss her you know” stated Scott “I know, and Kal. He was a good man; always there to help anyone” said Peter “you had anything to eat?” asked Scott “I took something when I came in from my watch an hour ago” said Peter “who’s out there?” asked Scott “Henry and T.J” replied Peter “he’s out there almost double the times he should be” said Peter “he blames himself for what happened” said Scott “we all know he had nothing to do with it” said Peter “we know, but he still does it” said Peter “who’s on watch next?” asked Scott “I know Shannon’s on next, but not sure who’s with her” replied Peter. Moments later Shannon comes running into the living room where Peter and Scott are “walkers at the gate” she shouts as she runs through to the door, in confusion Peter and Scott jump up, Peter looks around and see’s his machete on the table in the kitchen area, just then Gareth, Bow and Michael come running out the door, Peter is the last to leave. As he gets to the front of the house he can just about see the figures of the walkers at the gate, as they all sprint to the gate they start killing the walkers. When they eventually killed the walkers Bow looks around the area beyond the gate and saw blood on the floor “guys, look at that” she stated pointing towards the blood, and then saw a small carcass lying on the floor behind the dead walkers “something lead them this way” said Bow “open the gate” said Peter as he wiped his machete clean, the six then go outside and see the carcass lying half eaten by walkers, “you might want to have a look at this” said Michael as he looked at the wall beside the gate, the other five look at the writing saying YOULL BE NEXT written on blood, everyone looked at Peter, who is looking around the area, but sees nothing but a few roaming walkers “get back inside” said Peter as he left the area and started walking back to the house, Scott and Shannon then closed the gate behind “Niall?” asked Shannon “who else?” asked Scott. Soon everyone was alerted to the incident and a group meeting was now in place down in the living room, the majority of the group sat on different chairs; Emily sat on the floor with Kate on her knee. Peter stood by the lit fire at the side of the room and Scott sat on the windowsill looking out onto the ground and the gate of the house. “what’s the plan?” asked Henry “we should go” said Emily “why?” asked Michael “if he’s coming after us then shouldn’t we just leave?” asked Emily “we’ve fought so hard for this place we aren’t leaving” said Scott “we’re not leaving” said Peter “what do we do then?” asked Gary “we’ve got people, he’s on his own I say we go after him” said Gareth “no we stay here” said Peter “right now he’ll be trying to plan out his next move” said T.J “he always was one step ahead of everyone else” he added “then we go and fight” said Michael “with what?” asked Peter “he’s got nobody else we should go after him then” added Gareth “maybe he’ll not be coming, maybe this is just to scare us” suggested Julie “he murdered one of our own, another one died because of it. He’ll be coming” said Peter “what do we do then?” asked Henry “we stick together, that’s our only hope” said Peter “why’s he doing this though?” asked Laura who was still sitting in her armchair “I don’t even know to be honest with you” replied a now confused Peter “possibly because we banished him from this group without any supplies, just with what he had on him at the time” suggested T.J “he was banished for murdering Jess!” yelled Peter “I know, calm down” said Scott “for the meantime it doesn’t matter why he’s doing this, maybe it’s because he can and he’s a sick person, I don’t know, but we’ve got to handle this. We’ve got to double he watches, make sure that everyone had their guns nearby” said Scott “is that all, just wait here, for him to come back?” asked Laura “she is right; we can’t just sit here and do nothing” said Gareth “what if a small group of us went out and scouted the area?” asked Shannon “half the group left last time, we lost two people” said Peter “I’m sorry but that’s not a good enough excuse; we’re always going to lose somebody and I think everybody knows that but are just too scared to realise it” said Shannon “if we don’t do anything then we could lose more than two people next time” said Shannon, peter paused and thought for a moment he looked over to Scott who just nodded at him “alright then, who’d be up for going out there and finding him?” asked Peter. after a brief pause Scott raised his hand slightly, indicating that he’d go out, then he was followed by Shannon, Gareth, Henry, T.J and Bow all put their hands up “I’ll hold the fort” said Olivia. “thank you” said Peter in appreciation “Henry, you’ll stay here” said Peter “I want to go out there, I’m no good in here doing nothing” replied Henry “you’re staying and I don’t want to hear any more about it” ordered Peter. “when going out?” asked Shannon “no time like the present” said Peter “what’s the plan then?” asked Scott “we’ll go on foot, head into the forest and go west, that’s left for those that aren’t aware of that. Then we’ll walk for a couple of miles, double back and depending on the time of day either go for a couple of miles to the east, or just come back here” replied Peter “guns?” asked Gareth “everyone to carry a handgun and a two or three will take an assault rifle, along with a melee” replied Peter. Within twenty minutes Peter, Shannon and Scott all carried an assault rifle and Bow, Gareth and T.J had their handguns. Peter also carried his machete, as did Scott and Shannon, Gareth with his hatchet, Bow with only one of her swords and T.J with his axe. The six then walked down the driveway with Henry and Olivia behind them closing and locking the gate. Category:Uncategorized